the soul avenger
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo got his powers and got some gear to increase in aresnal. soon he was dragged to another world and fought alongside the avengers and others but a new enemy lurks and how he'll win? more armed Ichigo Ichi-harem also transformers in this
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how are you?

Here's the 1st chapter of the soul avenger

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: Ichigo's new adventure is about to unfold part 1

* * *

 **5 months after the Full-bringer battles…**

Ichigo Kurosaki the sub soul reaper was busy on patrol around his town making sure no hollows are going to eat innocent souls and defeat the hollows and help souls passed on by entering the soul society.

However Ichigo was a different person, after the Full-bringers battles ended he thought about of his previous battles and how even though he won, he was either lucky or crazy as hell to take on so many foes and lived, he was resting on top of a building and did a lot of thinking and thinking of all the times he fought against foes like hell and survived he realize that even though he's one of the toughest sons of bitches that anyone has come across ever and even with the help of his friends he realize he has still a lot to learn of being a warrior so he decided to expand his arsenal more so he becomes more unpredictable to his enemies.

So he went to the soul society and went to the captains and asked them to train him in the art of combat.

This was met with a mixed response they were surprised that Ichigo had come and asked them to train him, even the head-captain was surprised.

"Why do you think we should train you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked with a stern glare.

"Well head-captain I did a lot of thinking and thought about the battles I fought over the last 2 years I realized that even with me learning things faster than anyone and I need to be more unpredictable and so I would like to learn more skills of a soul reaper and a hollow." said Ichigo with a serious tone in his voice.

Just then Toshiro step up.

"Ichigo are you sure you want to do this? I mean you learn fast but we're professional warriors and there might be a chance you can get killed even in training." he said in concern.

"I am Toshiro, I thought about it and it's time I need to expand my skill set and I even asked Yoruichi to train me in hand to hand combat." he said.

"You sure you want to do this Ichigo?" asked Ukitake in concern of his friend.

"Because once we begin you're going to be in a world of pain." added Shunsui.

"Yeah and I get to cut you up." said Kenpachi with a maddening grin on his face that made Ichigo shuddered.

"Be prepare for a lot of tests Ichigo because things are going to be different." said Shinji.

"Well I never back down from a challenge." said Ichigo.

Some of the other captains remain quiet until Byakuya spoke.

"What has brought about this change in you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked in his stoic voice.

"Well Byakuya I tend to attack first and fight on instinct and tried to use reason and logic to beat my opponents but sometimes that can go so far and I need to be more resourceful. So I won't fall for any of their tricks next time." he said.

"I see." said Byakuya.

"Ichigo does it mean you want more control of your hollow?" asked Rose.

"Yes." he answered.

"Before you ask yes I want to learn Kido but I want to get the other things done first." said Ichigo.

"Let me ask you again Kurosaki are you sure you want to do this?" asked Toshiro.

Ichigo looked at the captains and he said "yes."

"But if we going to do this I have 4 conditions." he said.

"Which are?" asked Unohana.

"1. Don't tell my friends what I am doing. 2. I want it to be 1 on 1. 3. We are somewhere isolated so no-one soul reaper or innocent soul will get swept because I know how strong the captains are when they released their full power. And lastly 4. I want to face the Head-Captain and he be the judge if I had learn everything and if I can beat him by knocking his sword from him and make him yield and if it's alright may Orihime restore your left arm?" he said when finished.

This made all 13 captains went wide-eyed at his demands especially about having the head-captains left arm restored, they know how proud and stubborn he can be and so they waited for his response.

The Head-captain closed his eyes and thought for a moment, he kept thinking before making his choice and hit his cane on the ground.

"Very well Ichigo Kurosaki we shall train you, but be warned that we will not go easy on you." he said.

"Well I never back down and I do love a challenge." he said.

"Captain Kuchiki I want you to go to the world of the living and bring Orihime Inoue so she can restore my left arm after this meeting is over." said the Head captain.

"Very well." said Byakuya.

"So Ichigo who you will pick first to train you?" asked Kensei.

Ichigo looked around and decided who he pick first.

"Well since I don't want to be chased around and make him shut up I pick Kenpachi of squad 11."

Kenpachi had a blood thirsty grin on his face meaning he's going to have so much fun.

"Hope you ready to endure hell Ichigo, because I won't be holding back this time." he said with a mad grin.

Ichigo expressed his own sadistic grin "This time I'll win and let's make it interesting if I win you don't come fight me the next time I come to the soul society deal?"

"Deal." said Kenpachi.

"This meeting is over, Ichigo your toughest training begins tomorrow at noon." said the head-captain.

Soon the captains left the chamber and return to the barracks and Byakuya went to get Orihime.

Ichigo knew that he is going to be put through hell big time.

He was invited to stay at squad 13 barracks by Ukitake and Ichigo can use it as a place to rest from training.

Ichigo knew he was going to go through a gauntlet of hell.

The next day Ichigo arrived at squad 11 barracks there waiting was Kenpachi.

"Well Ichigo you're here 5 minutes early." he said holding his blade on his shoulder.

"Ok Kenpachi what are you going to teach me?" Asked Ichigo.

"Instinct." he said.

"Oh crap." said Ichigo drawing his blade.

Kenpachi came rushing towards him and the training/fight begins.

(6 and ½ hours later)

Ichigo and Kenpachi were on the ground with their clothes torn up, covered in cuts, bruises, blood on them and swords and heavily breathing.

A squadron of squad 4 members came to treat them since Yachiru put in a call after they were done tearing each other up.

"Not bad Ichigo." he said while getting patched up.

"Yeah." said Ichigo.

"I have to say you managed to keep up and took my attacks like a berserker and dealt the damage back to me that was impressive." Kenpachi continued.

"So you learn my fighting style berserker and you passed." he said shocking Ichigo.

"Get some rest Ichigo, this was the easy one, the next 12 will be challenging." he said.

Both of them were taken to Squad 4 barracks for more treatment and kept them separate because Unohana don't want her place getting torn up.

As Ichigo rested he was getting looks from the other nurses since his chest was exposed and they whispered of how hot he was and wonders what it like is to be in bed with him and so on so Ichigo tuned them out as he sleeps.

Next day Ichigo was released and went back to squad 13 to rest and wonders who will teach him next?

As he doze off in the afternoon sun, Ichigo began having some visions of another world where there were heroes and villains with suits, powers and more fighting and he was in the middle fighting some unknown enemy and then there was a bright white light ending it.

Ichigo woke up in shock gasping for air.

"What the hell was that?" he said.

What Ichigo doesn't know is the visions he had are a window for a new dangerous adventure and it is coming fast.

"Oh damn it!" he said with annoyance.

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends part 1

Now allow me to clear things up

The first 6 chapters will show Ichigo being trained by the captains to increase his skills and powers and a duel with the head captain will be the final test in ch4

In ch4 will be Ichigo's 18th birthday and he'll be getting some gifts.

In ch5 something happens to Ichigo and he gets some new powers what they are is a surprise for later.

In ch7 will end with Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, Nemu and Rangiku and Renji getting sucked up by a vortex that takes them to the marvel universe.

In ch8, 9 and 10 will be the Avengers dealing with Graviton with some help.

Next chapter will be up sometime in April.

Well gotta run

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how's it going?  
Now here's the 2nd chapter of the soul avenger

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2: Ichigo's new adventure is about to unfold part 2

* * *

The next day Ichigo got up for more training, he passed squad 11, now he's on his way to squad 7 for his next lesson. His next instructor was Sajin Komamura.

Now Sajin was one of the captains that Ichigo got along with and he calls him captain.

When he got there, he saw Iba ran out looked like he's on a mission.

Brushing that off Ichigo enter the barracks and found Sajin feeding his dog Goro.

"Ah Ichigo, welcome, looks like you here to train." he greeted him.

"I am Sajin." said Ichigo.

Soon Sajin finished up feeding his dog and led Ichigo through the barracks and came to a big field.

"So why are we here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm here to teach you a couple of things Ichigo, one is how squad 7 uses their sword style, next is using your foe's strength against them, also a bit of Judo." said Sajin.

Surprised but intrigued Ichigo follow Sajin to the field and they began the training.

First they did some sword style for 2 days, then the lesson of using your foe's strength against them and that went on for 4 days and then finally some Judo.

Ichigo had a little trouble with Judo at the start but with patience he got the swing of it, after being taught some moves by Sajin for 5 days they had a match and with patience and determination, Ichigo won by throw Sajin from the ring and into the wall, impressed with his growth and learning Sajin passed Ichigo and he was returned to squad 13 to rest for the next one.

* * *

"2 down, 11 to go." said Ichigo.

* * *

After some rest the next captain to teach Ichigo is Squad 8 Shunsui.

Ichigo can feel the nerves in him getting annoyed, he learned about the captain of squad 8 and how he likes to sleep, be lazy, drink and like to chase women around, thank god he didn't bring Kon cause that's a disaster waiting to happen, so when he arrived at the barracks Nanao was there waiting and she guided Ichigo to where her captain was and he was taking a nap again.

Getting annoyed Nanao kicked captain awake and told him that Ichigo is here.

Getting up Shunsui saw Ichigo and Nanao and laughed.

"Ok Ichigo today I will teach you the finer art of observation." he said.

Nanao then turned around to resume her work but not before telling Ichigo to mind the captain's ways and then left.

For the next few hours Shunsui taught Ichigo to be more observant of his surroundings and play some games ranging from checkers to black jack to learn to know your opponent's next move which Ichigo managed to beat it and when he was done Shunsui passed him and offered him sake which lead to Ichigo punching him in the face and left as Nanao came back she said to her captain "That was stupid."

* * *

When Ichigo got back he collapsed and fell asleep, his senses are a lot stronger than before and the next captain to teach him won't be like Shunsui.

Lucky his wish was granted the next one to teach is Jushiro and that meant he doesn't leave the barracks this time, after getting up the next day He headed to Jushiro's quarters and found him after he sent Rukia on a mission to keep her busy.

Jushiro said to Ichigo that they are going to learn relaxing techniques today, learning to balance both the mind and body after fighting and other things as well.

First they got in the lotus position and meditate, clearing the mind and achieving focus, they did this for an hour before getting up and stretch slowly, then they did some Tai-chi, a bit of yoga which Ichigo had a bit of trouble but got a handle of it and then had some green tea to finish.

They did this for about 6 hours and Ichigo got a pass from Jushiro, but he warned Ichigo the remaining captains won't go easy on him and Ichigo returned to his room just as Rukia returned.

After dinner Ichigo got ready for bed and changed into his night clothes, he wonders who's next to train him?

But that's another time for now

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this one

Next one Ichigo will be trained by squad 3, 5, 9 to master his hollow power and then 2 and Kisuke for Kido.

Now Ichigo will be heading to the marvel universe in ch7

Also I got some stories to finished

So got to run

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
